


Dream

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Animaniacs
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, M/M, No Sex, Princes & Princesses, Wholesome, at all, dont make this weird, just two teenagers being fucking stupid and crushing hard on eachother, royal au, these are kids guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: In a World where toons and humans live together, there are four main kingdoms.  Prince Yakko is about to have his final birthday, and every kingdom is expected to be there.  Chaos insues
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain), Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, King William/Queen Angelina, Max Goof/Yakko Warner, Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse, Yakko Warner & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

Everyone has dreams. Daydreams, aspirations, nightmares, and images that flash across their subconscious while they sleep. Some are magical, others not so much. What would you do if some of these worlds were more than just dreams? This story follows one such world.

In this world, kingdoms and magic dominate that of science and nations. The maps are nothing like the ones humans of this world have ever laid eyes on. They have countries no one has ever heard of, oceans with names never uttered by a creature in this world. The countries on these maps have names each unique to their region.

Distasia is the first kingdom. It’s an isolated island in the middle of the Enchanted Ocean, which is the largest ocean on this globe. The rural lands are rich in beautiful plants and cheerful faces. Farmers wave to each other and to travelers as they tend to their crops. The capital city is just as cheerful. Colorful buildings and smiling shop-keeps. Children run in the streets laughing and chasing each other with sticks. The palace of King Mickey and Queen Minnie stands in the center of the capital, its silhouette cast against the crashing waves and bustling cities. It is truly a picture of the perfect fairy tale.

The next kingdom is Warnerstock. Warnerstock is a peninsula, acting as the border for the Enchanted Ocean and the Blandio Sea. The coastlines are filled with fishing towns, people working hard on boats. The farmlands are too wet to grow anything properly. Regardless, they remain the second richest kingdom in the world. As you go inland, the wet fishing towns turn into dusty mining communities. Caves and mines fill the area around, full of gold and other precious metals. In the capital, people mill about the square. There’s always dancing going on in the square, no matter the weather. The castle sits on the edge of the capital, It’s tall towers sending a shadow against its own grounds.  No one knows much about Warnerstock, it remains shrouded in mystery.

The next kingdom is to the north of Warnerstock, Anvilania. It is a small country with mountains on the western border, and neighboring countries on all the others. The land is as dull as the people, covered in dust and the sound of an anvil always ringing out. They had hidden iron mines in the rural towns of the kingdom. These were used to supply their allies with Anvils.

The last kingdom is Blandio. Their borders were large and took up most of the area we will be talking about. Their land always seemed to be shrouded in shadows. The people tended to have a rough edge about them. Their lands were rocky and had hardly any farmlands. What little they had were recorded and sent directly to the king so he could divide up the food as he saw fit (which wasn’t a great outcome, even though it was the only one and the citizens had to deal with it). 

As with every good fairy tale, these Kingdoms all had royal families and heirs, all of whom were regarded differently by their people.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie were the rulers of Distasia. They ruled with soft hearts and compassion for all their people. This made the people love them, and they were endlessly (but not blindly) loyal to the King and Queen. The two had no children, so instead, they made their godson Maximillian Goof, son of Duke Goofy, the heir to the Distasia throne.

King William and Queen Angelina sat at the head of Warnerstock. They didn’t tolerate belittling and would serve any punishment that they saw fit. However, they loved their people and took good care of them. The people respected and loved their rulers, yet they knew not to cross the family. The King and Queen had three children of their own. Their oldest and heir was Prince Yakko. Their second oldest was Prince Wakko. Their youngest child was Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the Third (but that’s a mouthful to say, so people just called her Princess Dot).

Anvilania was ruled by King Jameson the Second. He, like his people, was completely neutral. He tried to keep the peace between his neighbors and did everything to make sure his people were happy, healthy, and content. The people held their King in high regard. They respected him and all the work he had done to make the Kingdom safe and wealthy in Iron. His heir was his daughter Princess Mariane. 

Finally, we reach Blandio. This dark and depressing kingdom was ruled by King Salazar. He was a ruthless and greedy King. Whenever new farmland opened up within the kingdom, he took all the best food for himself and his closest allies. This left the people with scraps. The people of the nation were bitter about their situation but were too afraid of the king to do anything about it. He had no children himself (mainly because no one could stand him for very long). Because of this, his heir was his little sister Princess Rachel. 

Should all of these different groups of people gathered together in one area, it would end in chaos and hair-pulling. It would not be advised to merge all four groups at once. 

Luckily for us, that’s exactly what we’ll be doing. 


	2. An Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is where characters are introduced so here are the ages:  
> William: 38  
> Angelina: 35  
> Mickey: 38  
> Minnie: 37  
> Goofy: 42  
> Jameson II: 56  
> Salazar: 25  
> Yakko: 13 when the story starts but he turns 14  
> Wakko: 11  
> Dot: 9  
> Max: 15  
> Bobby: 15  
> PJ: 16  
> Mariane: 21  
> Rachel: 18

A young prince sits at his desk, staring out his window with a faraway look. Books and parchment lay scatter about the desk as his tail swishes lazily behind him. A knock at the door sends him out of his lazy stupor. He rushes to clean the books and parchment that clutter his desk. He is able to clean the area with inhuman speed. He turns to the door and leans back in his chair, the front legs raising off the ground as he slides the tops of his feet between two bars to keep himself upright.

“It’s open!” He relaxes as his family comes in. The King and Queen smile at their son, laughing as they are nearly knocked over by their other two children. The youngest two run into the room and pull the chair out from under the prince, causing him to hit the floor with a thud. 

“Hey! I’ve been stuck in here all day and I get thrown on the floor?! Not even a hug?!” The heir pouted at his siblings and crossed his arms. The other two children giggled and jumped at their brother, hugging him tightly, nearly knocking him down. Their parents chuckled.

“Wakko, Dot, get off your brother. We need to talk to him, remember?” Wakko, the sibling with the red cap, made his signature Gookie. Dot just pouted and crossed her arms.

“Aw! But Daddoo, we haven’t seen him all day!” Wakko had a sad look on their face, their tongue hanging out of the side of their mouth as usual. Dot sniffled to make herself seem more pitiful.

“Yeah! Brain and Scratchy loaded him up with so much boring work! He’s been trapped in here all day with no one to play with!” The two batted their eyelashes at their parents. The King, William, made a little whimpering sound, his ears flattening against his head. But the Queen, Angelina, wasn’t going to have it.

“No, we need to talk to your brother. You two go play. After we’re done, then you three can go play together. But right now we need to have a boring political talk with him ok?” Dot’s face scrunched up. She jumped to her feet and turned to Wakko. She pulled him to his feet and turned to him.

“Come on, we don’t want to get caught in this. If we wanted to hear this stuff, we would have been born first right?” Wakko grinned, letting their sister pull them up..

“Yeah! Good luck bro, we’re gonna go torment Scratchy!”

“Aw! Wait for me guys! I want to go torment him too! Wait until Mom and Dad quit being boring and actually let me out of here.” The two kids looked to each other and grinned. Dot hummed as she turned to her oldest sibling. His ears flattened a little at the look on her face.

“Ok! But you have to give us your dessert tonight! Otherwise, we’ll go have fun without you and you can be a boring old heir.” Yakko’s face scrunched up in disgust. He sighed and he gave his siblings an easy smile.

“I don’t have a choice here do I? You’re backing me into a corner! Fine, you can have my dessert tonight. Annoying Scratchy brings lifelong joy! Just wait for me ok?” Dot smirked and gave her big brother a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok! Come on Wakko, let's go to your room.”

“Why mine?” The princess just raised an eyebrow at her sibling. The two started bickering as they walked out of their brother’s room. Yakko smiled, shaking his head at their antics. He stood up to pick his chair up and sit in it. He rested one elbow on his knee and leaned his chin on his fist.

“I’m guessing this has something to do with my birthday next week doesn’t it?” William laughed, a sound that came from both his belly and his heart. It filled up the space around the three and Yakko beamed. He loved it when his dad laughed like that.

“Yeah, It does kiddo.” His mom smiled at the two of them. She set her hand on William’s shoulder gently.

“We want you to have fun ok? But we have to invite the royal families from the main four Kingdoms. Please try to behave yourself. And if you can’t, just don’t get caught. We really can’t afford a war over a misplaced anvil. Alright?” The prince snickered, holding his head just a little higher.

“Mom, I haven’t been caught yet have I? People still think I'm innocent, remember? We won’t get caught, don’t worry.” She sighed, a smirk crossing her lips.

“Alright. Don’t forget to try and make some friends. Hopefully, King Mickey brings Goofy and his son. I think he’s about your age, right?” William nudged his oldest son lightly. Yakko rolled his eyes and shoved his dad lightly.

“Dad, I’m not going to make friends. I have all the friends I need. So, uhhhhh, I think I’m going to go play with the sibs. Love you!” He kissed both his parent’s cheeks and walked out of the room, whistling a tune to himself as he walked down the many halls of the palace.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

_ To the Rulers of [Insert Kingdom here], _

_ You are cordially invited to the birthday of Prince Yakko Warner of Warnerstock. The celebration will last the entire week leading up to May 10th. This will give the royal families a chance to talk not as allies, but as friends. On the last day, May 10th, there will be a party to celebrate Prince Yakko’s fourteenth, and possibly last, birthday. We hope to see you there and thank you in advance for your well wishes. _

_ Sincerely, King William and Queen Angelina of Warnerstock. _

**____________________________________________________________________________**

Queen Minnie read the letter again. King Mickey was sitting with her, Goofy, and Prince Max in their private sitting room. She began to giggle.

“What is it, Minnie? What’s so funny?” Mickey asked, fidgeting with his gloved hands as he spoke to his wife and soul mate.

“Oh, it’s nothing. You remember Prince Yakko right?” Goofy scratched his head softly, his face scrunching up into a look of confusion.

“I think so. Ain’t he the Prince of Warnerstock?” Max Goof sighed and laid his head back against the arm of the couch that he was sprawled across.

“Yeah, Dad. He’s the oldest. Why are we talking about that jerk anyway?”

“Max, be nice. Well, his birthday is coming up. His family invited us all to spend a week in Warnerstock to celebrate with them!” Mickey and Goofy’s faces lit up at the news, but Max’s face morphed into one of shock and fear as he fell off the couch.

“What?! You’re not gonna make me and Dad go right?!” Minnie tutted at Max and booped his nose.

“Of course you’re going, Max! You don’t have a choice! Goofy can come if he wants to, but you have to go.” Max groaned and dropped his head onto the floor with a thud. As the adults started talking about when they would leave for Warnerstock, Max only had one thought in his mind:

This was going to be the longest week of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronouns for the charas:
> 
> William: He/Him  
> Angelina: She/Her  
> Mickey: He/Him  
> Minnie: She/Her  
> Goofy: Any  
> Jameson II: He/Him  
> Salazar: He/Him  
> Yakko: He/Him  
> Wakko: He/ They  
> Dot: She/Her  
> Max: He/Him  
> Bobby: They/Them  
> PJ: He/Him  
> Mariane: She/Her  
> Rachel: She/Her


End file.
